


Time Of Our Life

by minyoongurt



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6 concert, Drabble, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jae proposes, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sungjin is mentioned, Time of our life, Wholesome, happy crying, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: Jae decides to make his final dream come true by asking the boy he loves to spend the rest of their days together.





	Time Of Our Life

Crowds screaming their names, singing the words of their songs, throwing their hands up and dancing like the night would never end. It was the dream of every musician. Including Jae. He was fortunate enough to get to live his dreams with some of the best friends he ever had by his side. One of those friends being his boyfriend of four years. He really lived the life he had always wanted. It was about to get better too. Hopefully.

“We usually don’t dedicate songs to people.” Jae yelled into the microphone over the roar of the crowd. “It’s not really our kind of thing.” He said with a small laugh, running a hand through his hair to push it out of his eyes. “But uh, I want to dedicate this one to Brian-”

“Young K.”

Jae slowly turned to meet the eyes of the fox-like bassist at the other end of the stage. He pursed his lips and sighed softly. “Okay, listen man, I was tryin’ to be nice.” He chuckled, turning back to the crowd. “Anywho, I want to dedicate this song to  _ Brian _ , my insistent and annoying boyfriend.” He paused for a moment, allowing the screams from the crown to die down. “Y’all know I’ve been lovin’ him for a while, even if he’s annoying.” He chuckled, adjusting his mic stand. “This goes out to Brian.”

Jae felt his heart rate speed up and his stomach fill with butterflies as Dowoon started them off, followed by Wonpil. Despite the nerves and despite the weight in his pocket, he played his heart out, a bright smile growing on his lips and reaching up to his eyes. 

The time came too quickly for Jae’s liking, but it was now or never. If he didn’t do this now then he was never going to get around to it, whether he liked it or not.

“ _ Want you to, come on out and have fun, _ ” He pulled his guitar off as he sang, a slight tremble to his hands. “ _ Want us to, have the time of our life~ _ ”

Jae stepped away from the mic and placed his guitar back on the stand with the others. He reached into his pocket, wrapping his hand around a small velvet box. When he reached Brian he used his free hand to give the Bassist’s shoulder a small tap. When Brian turned around a mixture of confusion and shock painted his face. He glanced down at his guitar every few seconds to make sure he was hitting the right notes, even though he was thrown off by Jae’s presence.

Jae pulled his hand from his pocket and sunk down to one knee just as the last note of the song faded out. He gave his boyfriend a smile, watching as Brian’s eyes widened and his hands flew to cover his mouth. The crowds screams were almost deafening. Jae looked to Sungjin, who handed him a mic. His gaze drifted back to Brian.

“Hey,” He said with a small laugh. “I uh, I got here and I forgot the whole speech I planned for you, BriBri.” He took a shaky breath, turning the little box in his hands. “I just want you to know that even though we had a rough start, I will always love you. You’re my best friend through and through. Sadly, that’s all I can remember of my speech.” He tried to joke. “But uh-“ he put the microphone down for a second so he could open the box. Inside was a fairly simple, yet unique, black ring with a beautiful alexandrite in the center, purple in color. He picked up the microphone again. “I got you this ring…’cause I want you to marry me.” He said with a nervous laugh, looking up at Brian. “Will you marry me, Younghyun?” He asked.

There wasn’t even hesitation when Brian nodded frantically and extended his left hand out to Jae. The older of the pair took the ring from the box and carefully slid it onto his  _ fiancé’s _ ring finger. As he stood up Brian took his instrument off his body and passed it to their leader. He threw his arms around Jae’s neck and had no control over the flood gates that opened up in his eyes. He usually wasn’t one to cry in a public place, but today was his free pass. He blocked out the loud cheers from the crowd, only focusing on his future husband. Brian cupped Jae’s face and brought him closer for a slow, sweet kiss. They kept it PG-13, for the sake of the crowd.

“I love you.” Jae mouthed to the shorter male, smiling lovingly with tears in his eyes. 

“I love you more.” Brian mouthed back, wiping the tears from his cheeks and eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bri’s engagement ring: http://artmastersjewelry.com/product/exclusive-french-14k-black-gold-2-0-ct-chrysoberyl-alexandrite-engagement-ring-wedding-ring-r376-14kbg2al/


End file.
